To date, few urologists have the research skills to translate promising scientific findings into objectively designed, carefully monitored human trials of innovative urologic therapies. To capitalize upon the promise of new biotechnologies in the fields of neurourology and female urology, the next-generation academic urologist must be equipped with the advanced skills to work effectively with a network of basic scientists, biostatisticians, and epidemiologists. This is the primary goal of the K23 grant I have proposed.At the University of Pittsburgh Medical Center, I feel I am uniquely positioned to take advantage of two spheres of world-class research excellence. On one hand, the neurourology basic science research headed by William de Groat PhD and Michael Chancellor MD, offers a successful track record of innovative projects and junior faculty mentorship, as evidenced by their Physician Scientist MD [K12-DK02656] and Post-Doctoral PhD [T32-DK07774] training center grants. On the other hand, clinical research resources at the university offer an NIH K30-funded Clinical Research Training Program designed for academic physicians. My clinical research education will be enhanced by the expertise of Katherine Detre, MD., DrPH; and Sheryl Kelsey, PhD. Together they serve as Director and Deputy Director of the Graduate School of Public Health's Epidemiology Data Center (EDC), with a 20-year track record of coordinating large-scale NIH-sponsored clinical trials.With this combination of resources, I will design and implement Project #1 [Phase II trial: intravesical resiniferatoxin therapy for neurogenic bladder dysfunction], and Project #2 [Phase I pilot study: urethral injection of autologous muscle derived stem cells for treatment of stress urinary incontinence].The objectives of this grant are to: 1) undertake a degree-granting clinical research training curriculum, and 2) develop practical scientific and management skills pertinent to conducting pilot studies of new treatment modalities. This K23 award will allow me to develop the translational research skills to address important questions in urology.